


Fitting In

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Springkink prompt: Persona 3, Junpei/Main character: First times - Giggle-fits were not what he had expected, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

To be perfectly honest, it wasn't _that_ strange to Minato that his first time doing anything like this should be with a boy. After all, at this point it was still basically practise for major stuff, and it was a _hell_ of a lot easier to talk with guys than with girls. Still, he hadn't expected Junpei would be the one - the guy seemed so obsessed with girls and... well, Akihiko, but that didn't count. Not that Akihiko was girly, just that anyone with eyes would notice he was gorgeous and _fit_.

So yeah, he hadn't expected it to be with Junpei, and to be perfectly honest, he hadn't expected it to be sober, but his courage had grown a fair bit since starting at Gekkoukan.

Least of all had he expected to alternate between giggling and groaning through most of the whole thing.

.

He'd just been watching a movie in Junpei's room, seeing as Yukari was too ill to go to Tartarus and studying wasn't going so well, when all attempts at looking cool and collected during the violent parts of the movie went out the window with a weird squawk because _oh holy fuck that guy just got stabbed in the eye_. Said squawk would have been seriously embarrassing except that Junpei had made an equally weird "urgh" sound and gone faintly green at the same scene.

Admittedly the film had spared them a close-up of the eye-stabbing, but still - ew.

The joint sounds of disgust led to Junpei making a quick explosive laugh and announcing "Dude, I am so sorry, that was _gross_."

"I think a little part of me just died," Minato agreed as Junpei closed the movie down, searching through the folder for something else to watch. Yes, they were halfway through one movie and it was already late so starting another movie wasn't the best idea but - ah, hell. Might as well count out sleeping properly tonight and have an early night tomorrow.

"Here we go!" Junpei announced, starting up the next movie and sitting back on the bed, arms splayed to help his balance. "We just lost five manly points for squawking but don't worry, this'll give you plus twenty manly points instantly."

Minato blinked, said nothing, waited on an explanation that - given Junpei's disbelieving expression - was going to come soon.

"They never had manly points at your old school? Dude, you'll have to catch up quick. You're new so you start at fifty, and - well, most of it I forget, but every time you do something unmanly you lose points, and if you get to zero, you have to hand over your dick 'cause you don't deserve one."

"..." Minato was pretty sure he'd meant to say something in reply but found words strangely inefficient, decided instead to take the remote off Junpei and hit play.

.

Around five minutes in, Minato had a pretty good idea of what the manly points were all about.

Several more minutes in, and Minato also found that, hey, unexpected nipples on display meant uncomfortable, unexpected erection in real life, and okay, he had nothing to hide that with and Junpei was totally cheating because he had a pillow across his lap and oh _hell,_, that had leapt to thinking about Junpei's cock. And Junpei's lips. And Junpei's embarrassed as hell, bright red cheeks. "Dude, I, uh, dude. Sorry, I forgot about the naked chick."

"That's - that's okay," Minato replied, really wanting to rub the back of his neck given it normally helped whenever he got nervous, only that he was more interested in hiding his crotch at the minute because oh _double_ hell. _Awkward_. "I, I probably should head off, the bathroom -"

"Oh! You - you don't have to - I mean, you don't _have to_, have to, you know?" Junpei sputtered in what probably seemed like coherent sentences somewhere in the depths of his mind. They weren't really coming out that way though, and Minato looked down at his crotch again before sneaking a glance at Junpei's and, hey, no fair, Junpei still had the pillow in place. "I wouldn't, I mean, unless, you know, you're cool with it, 'cause -"

Junpei looked more than a little bit rattled, and Minato figured he had his options cut out clearly enough; might as well go for the easiest option, squeezing his eyes shut for a second and kissing Junpei firmly on the lips before pulling back.

Junpei sputtered slightly. "That works too."

.

And so what had started out really awkward turned into what probably classed as a making out session despite the fact it didn't feel like anything serious. It was just _fun_, watching the movie in between fumbling to get each others' flies undone and occasionally letting out a little moan to be covered up by "Shh! Akihiko's gonna hear us!"

There definitely, _definitely_ was something a bit surreal in kissing a guy while jerking him off and being pushed away every couple of seconds just because "You have to see this bit, I'm sure there's a guy getting caped to death" or similar, but Minato wasn't about to complain because Junpei was a pretty good kisser when he concentrated and the arm muscles from a couple of nights in Tartarus were really paying off.

It didn't take too long to finish up - neither of them were particularly intent on prolonging the experience because more time taken meant more questions afterwards and hey, this was weird enough without having to make it weird-and-uncomfortable - and Junpei was quick with the tissues, just on time for another dose of writhing naked chicks but at least this time the dealt-with-erections meant no more sudden awkward moments.

"So. Uh," Junpei began.

"Yeah."

"We cool?"

"Definitely yeah," Minato replied before laughing and shoving at Junpei, sitting up and adjusting his clothes. Good job he'd been keeping on top of his laundry or he'd have been screwed for school tomorrow. "Give us a warning or something next time before springing the naked girls, okay?"

"What, like 'look away or get out the tissues'?"

Minato laughed again, pressing his forehead against his hand before remembering ew, sticky, and yeah, he was definitely going to need a shower now. "Uh, thanks. Think I'll finally get to sleep now."

"Hey, always there for a friend in need," Junpei announced before stretching out and lying down against the bed, glaring at the television as if he could will it to turn off with the power of his mind. "Seen most of the best bits anyway. Will you switch everything off on your way out? I'd do it and all but, y'know."

Minato smirked, obeyed, and headed back to his room after a brief but well needed bathroom visit.

.

It was strange how he didn't miss his parents much, but he was sure if they were around they would have worried about him fitting in at the dorm. Yukari, Akihiko and Mitsuru had all done their part to make him feel at home; Junpei was the first to succeed, probably because his making an effort didn't _feel_ like an effort. It was friendly and silly and not-too-casually sticking your hand down another guy's pants, though in all fairness Junpei would probably have done the same with a girl if she didn't get too hung up on everything.

Something about Junpei just felt... like home, really. He was just so full of life and energy it was infectious.

Minato stretched out on his bed, pondered getting under the sheets or putting on a t-shirt given you never knew when there'd be a fire drill or, worse, Pharos might wander in and get an unpleasant surprise at finding his friend stark naked, folded his arms under his head.

With Junpei around, he had a feeling he'd like it here.

.

The End


End file.
